Torchwood's Grimm
by Alsc Petrelli Winchester Stark
Summary: Ianto's life was perfect before he discovered an ancient ability that changed everything. Now, he's being hunted. Hunted by creatures only he can see, creatures only he can defeat. Now, this would be fine… if Ianto didn't work for the biggest, most biased, alien hunting business in the world; Torchwood. Their motto: "If it's alien, it's ours". He's not alien but he's close enough.


**Okay... so you're all probably wondering... what on God's green earth is this chick doing? Answer: This chick is attempting to cross two great TV Shows. Flames are okay, but please don't overdo, as they would help me with my work and motivate me to keep going and make this story better. This is my first attempt at something like this, so all reviews appreciated :D! Have fun with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Grimm, but sometimes they offend me so much, I have to make a botched version!  
**

**BTW, I made up the part about the blood, however it makes a sort of sense!  
**

**Also, I know some of the sequences in the chapter aren's really the same as 'The Army of Ghosts' but I thought it would help with the storyline, so shoot me!  
**

* * *

**Summary: Ianto's life was perfect before he discovered an ancient ability that changed everything. Now, he's being hunted. Hunted by creatures only he can see, creatures only he can defeat. Now, this would be fine… if Ianto didn't work for the biggest, most biased, alien hunting business in the world; Torchwood. Their motto: "If it's alien, it's ours". Now, Ianto's not an alien, but he would be to Torchwood One if they knew about him.**

* * *

The day it happened was an ordinary, normal day.

A day like any other.

A day you could easily forget, but for one person would change his life in ways he could never imagine.

It was on this day, July 30th, 2007, that Ianto Jones, an ordinary twenty year-old stumbled out of his apartment, half dressed and hung over like nobody's business. "Guhhh." He groaned pitifully, his head pounding as if somebody was knocking his brain against a brick wall, which was not a fun experience since it happened to him once before.

No, not a fun memory. Bad memory, very, very bad.

Bad thoughts.

Transition into...

Happy thoughts. Like pain killers and no more drinking... _ever..._

Ianto let out another pitiful groan before stumbling down the hallway, trying in vain to tug on his suit jacket and tie his shoes at the same time. Of course this was not going well if you can imagine. Praying to whoever was listening that he wouldn't be too late for work, Ianto stumbled to the elevator with little trouble and his vision was starting to clear, slowly but steadily.

Shoving his thumb into the elevator button and nearly _crying_ in relief as he heard it chime in response. So preoccupied in glaring at the elevator door, willing them to open, Ianto hardly noticed as a very big and burly man making his way towards him. Thinking that the guy just wanted to share the elevator, Ianto moved over, shuffling his feet a little by accident.

As the man got closer and closer until he was standing right next to him, Ianto couldn't help but stare. One minute he looked like a normal, handsome bloke then the next he looked... to put it lightly, like a demented hound dog. Literally. His face was covered in matted fur and his nose and mouth seemed to form a kind of muzzle that seemed to be stuck in a vicious growl. Shuddering and resisting the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief, all Ianto could do was stare incredulously before shaking his head and turning away, thinking it was a hallucination. The man seemed to notice however and his eyes narrowed, his nose flaring as if trying to catch a difficult scent.

The Hundjäger, for that was what the man's species was called, nearly salivated as the smell of sweet blood filled his nostrils. _Too_ sweet. His eyes snapped open as a sudden realization hit him straight in the face. Recognition of shifting and sweet blood, only one option. The bloke's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth slightly in malice.

**_Grimm_**.

As the door started to slide open finally, Ianto made to go in slowly as he was trying not to throw up, only to be shoved in roughly by the man behind him. He fell to the ground, where he let out a loud cry of pain before staring up at the man who pushed him, idly noticing his hallucination was back. Instead of a handsome face, there was a pair of savage teeth in his own face.

"What the hell was that for mate!" Ianto yelled, trying very hard not to hurl as his eyes were going fuzzy again and when they finally came back into focus, the handsome bloke was back.

"Uh..." Now the man was confused, wasn't this guy a Grimm? If he was, why wasn't he attacking him?

"Well? You gonna tell me or look like an idiot with your mouth hanging wide open!" Ianto hissed, struggling to regain his footing, all the while glaring at the guy in front of him.

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone else for a few moments there..." The Hundjäger mumbled, a little confused as he pushed the down button in the elevator.

"Well, if this is a case of mistaken identity, I'd hate to see the bloke you really want to kill." Ianto scathingly joked, not noticing how the man standing in front of him stiffened a little.

Brushing off his suit, Ianto grumbled to himself while the Hundjäger looked a little awkward. Finally the elevator reached the ground floor of the apartment building and with one last scathing look at the man who had shoved him down in the elevator, Ianto sped off, not noticing the odd look he got from the man.

* * *

Rushing down the street, Ianto started to pray to every single god and deity he knew that he wasn't too late, and that he wouldn't get fired after only his 1st month at his new job. He had only recently been hired as a Junior Researcher at a place called Torchwood, a kind of creepy place where he was sure they handled something shady, like drugs or something.

Many people saw him as a kid fresh out of Uni, innocent, barely out of his teens, so the underestimated his photographic memory and natural intelligence. However, his easy-going nature had made him quite popular among the older employees, and his cup of coffee was like a blessing from heaven upon those who worked tirelessly all day, especially the higher-ups. He was acknowledged throughout all departments as a godsend, always appearing just in time with a cup of gorgeous coffee in hand. Even Yvonne Hartman had a taste for his rejuvenating coffee, and that was a woman who was hard to please with anything.

And soon enough, he fell into an easy rhythm.

Get up in the morning, get dressed, go to work, make coffee, help out in the Archives, go home, and repeat the next day.

Now to most people, this life would be as boring as a box of nothingness, but not Ianto Jones. He enjoyed the simple routine he had created. But now that routine was broken because of a stupid one night stand! Ianto could throw himself off of a bridge in frustration!

He hastened his pace and noticed as he neared Canary Wharf, more hallucinations kept popping up. One young woman's face morphed into that of a fox, her nose twitching slightly as she caught his eye. Another, a young man morphed into a kind of beaver-like creature, his eyes shifting to Ianto as he passed him.

Shaking his head quite roughly, Ianto finally reached the door to Canary Wharf Tower, the home base of Torchwood One.

Pushing the door open, he gave a quick nod to the secretary who was sitting behind the desk to his left, before flashing his badge at her as he started making his way to the stairs.

"Mr. Jones!" the secretary, a woman by the name of Lisa Harlett if he remembered correctly, shouted. Ianto paused and looked back at her, arching his eyebrow in confusion as her hair seemed to morph, becoming grayer and sticking out from her head as her nose changed to a beak, her eyes becoming a translucent gold color. Lisa blushed at the stare but stated, quite calmly, "Ms. Hartman would like to see you in her office if it's not too inconvenient. Something to do with 'Archiving' or something like that..."

Without another word Ianto ran to the elevator, hurriedly pressing the call button and only stopping when he saw the doors sliding open."Thanks Lisa!" He yelled out as an afterthought as the doors slide closed in front of him.

As he rode the elevator up to the highest point of Canary Wharf, outwardly Ianto was the epitome of calm, but on the inside he was a shivering wreck. He didn't want to be fired, especially not by Torchwood. As the elevator got closer and closer, the more he panicked, drawing in short gasps of air as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. When the doors finally chimed and opened, Ianto took a long, deep breath and steeled his frazzled nerves before gliding out of the metal contraption.

Sitting at a desk nearest to the left corner of the glaringly white room was his short-time friend; Adeola Oshodi. However she would kill him if he ever called her that so instead as he passed by her desk, gave her a half-smile which he was sure turned into a grimace, "Addy." He said curtly while she just looked at him with sympathy and no small amount of pity.

"Ms. Hartman is in there, you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Ianto nodded and as he turned to look into the glass office, was surprised to see a strange man in the room with Ms. Hartman, who seemed to be scathingly retorting at her while pointing at the end of the room they were in.

"So, you find a breach, probe it, the sphere comes through, 600 feet above London, BAM! It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think: "Should we leave it alone, should we back off, should we play it safe?" NAH, you think: "Let's make it BIGGER!" Ianto heard him say.

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middles East again! Britain will become truly independent! Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in thirty minutes." She argued back, so sure she was correct.

The strange man was wearing a blue suit and white chucks, his hair sticking up in impossible directions. Ianto's curiosity was peeked and he turned around to see what the man was pointing at, only to be assaulted by a feeling of _wrongness._

At the end of the room was a luminescent wall that seemed to be glowing on it's own, it's exterior rippling as if something was trying to get out. Ianto's breath caught in his throat and he barely registered Addy's frantic voice in his ear, demanding what was wrong. Of course he didn't answer her, and as his knees grew weak, he felt someone's arms around him, holding him up.

"Woah, easy there kid!" Came Matt Crane's voice, nearly shouting in his ear. Ianto winced but was suddenly turned away from the wall, only to come face to face with Ms. Hartman herself and the mysterious stranger.

"What is going on here." Came her concerned voice, and as Ianto stared at her, he flinched as her face morphed into that of a foxes, not unlike that woman on the the street he had passed. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly before she shook off whatever was plaguing her mind and turned to look at Addy.

"N-nothing ma'am, Ianto was just feeling a little sick is all." Addy quickly lied, not really knowing what exactly was wrong with her friend. However the man standing next to Ms. Hartman was staring at Ianto as though he was the most interesting thing in the world, even if he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Our next ghost shift is in thirty minutes people, I want everything to go smoothly for our good friend, the Doctor here." Ms. Hartman stated while the Doctor waved his hand a little, looking mighty sheepish.

"Mr. Jones, my office if you please." She demanded, sauntering off with the Doctor reluctantly at her heels, escorted by two men in uniform. Ianto shuddered but regained his footing, nodding his thanks to Matt who just shrugged before returning to his seat.

Another worker, Ianto thought his name was Gareth, got up from his desk before approaching Ms. Hartman. "Yvonne? I'm going to double check the stacks, just in case."

"Sure." She responded, turning back to the Doctor but not before Addy interrupted again, casting one more sympathetic look at Ianto.

"Yvonne, I'm going to go cross reference the levels with the sphere."

"Okay, fine." Ms. Hartman smiled at her and as Addy left, turns to two other workers. "And they think we haven't noticed."

Not thinking anything of it, Ianto made his way into the glass office, trying hard to stay calm in such a small space. He noticed every time the Doctor gave him a strange look, which made him feel even more awkward then he already was, so much so he was fidgeting.

"Mr. Jones... may I call you Ianto?" Ms. Hartman asked, sitting down gracefully before turning to stare at him with an intense gaze.

Ianto nodded numbly, his eyes glued at the floor, memorizing every crack, not noticing Ms. Hartman's predatory smile.

"Then you must call me Yvonne." She said happily, making every man look at her strangely. "Please look at me when I'm talking to you!" Yvonne suddenly snapped, and immediately Ianto's intense grey eyes snapped upwards.

"That's better. Now, do you know why I called you up here?" Yvonne asked, her eyes glittering with something Ianto didn't recognize though her face was kind.

"N-no ma'am... Lisa said something about Archiving and didn't even mention the Doctor." He shot a glance over to where the Doctor was standing and for the first time, noticing the older woman who was standing directly behind him.

"It was because I wanted you to explain to the Doctor exactly why Torchwood was built, and how much we have learned. With your photographic memory you can tell him everything without even glancing at a piece of paper." Yvonne explained, casting a glance over to where said man was standing. The older woman raised her eyebrows before pointedly looking at the Doctor, "What have you done this time?!" She demanded petulantly while the Doctor attempted to shush her.

"U-uh..." To tell the truth, Ianto didn't want to talk about that. In absolute truth, he admired the Doctor, not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"Go on then! Let's hear those welsh vowels of yours forming a complete sentence." Yvonne admonished, though her tone was anything but helpful.

Quite awkwardly and loudly, Ianto cleared his throat before staring at the Doctor, relaying what he had been told to say. He tried very hard not to notice how one of the security guards kept shifting into a great big troll like face, or how Yvonne seemed to be breathing down his neck. Or how the older woman behind the Doctor seemed to have golden feathers instead of hair and a magnificent beak instead of a nose.

He barely noticed when Addy and Gareth returned, but did notice that Addy promptly left again, with Matt hot on her heals.

Time went quickly in that small little room and before Ianto knew what had happened, the next ghost shift was about to start.

Yvonne looked at her watch before calling out, "Next Ghost Shift in two minutes people!"

"Cancel it." The Doctor ordered, his eyes blazing with determination.

"I don't think so." Yvonne retorted smugly.

"I'm warning you, cancel it!" This time his voice had a ring of desperation, but only Ianto seemed to notice.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it! The Doctor, lording it over us! Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man." Yvonne scathingly laughed, her eyes holding barely contained fury.

"Then let me show you." The Doctor responds calmly, pointing his sonic screwdriver at a pane of glass. "Sphere comes through." He turns his screwdriver on, causing the glass to splinter but hold together. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghost's get through. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But to many ghosts..." He tapped the splintered glass lightly and it shattered under his touch, crumpling to the floor.

He watched as the Doctor demonstrated to her using a pane of glass and the sonic screwdriver, how creating a hole in the fabric of space and time creates fracturing fault lines, which the ghosts are using to walk through via the void. As the glass splinters he explains that in the end, with too many ghosts, it will smash and sure enough the glass, the universe, collapses into pieces.

Ianto stood and watched in silent witness as the Doctor tried in vain to save them, save them from what was coming.

"Well in that case we'll be more careful." Yvonne answered, "Positions! Ghost shift in one minute!"

"Sorry we're late." Addy said, walking into the room, not even once glancing in Ianto's direction to make sure he was okay which raised his suspicions while she sat down. "It's fine, just don't do it again." Yvonne replied, distracted.

"Sorry we're late." Matt instantly echoed as he too walked in and took his seat.

"Miss Hartman, I'm asking you please, don't do this." The Doctor pleaded again, but Yvonne stared at him with a hint of incredulous fury.

"We have done this a thousand times!"

"Then stop at a thousand!"

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, and they can equally close it." Yvonne stated, dismissing the Doctor.

"Okay." Was the single, mocking word that left the Doctor's lips as he moved back into Yvonne's office, grabbing a chair before dragging it out. He slumped down into it, watching as the countdown to the next ghost shift started.

Yvonne's face warped into one of confusion, "Sorry?" She questioned.

"Never mind as you were." The Doctor responded, looking at her mockingly before reclining backwards. No one noticed how tense he actually was, no one but Ianto.

"Ma'am, I think you should listen to him." He offered, only to have Yvonne ignore him completely.

"What, is that it?" Yvonne asked, skeptical.

"No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" The Doctor asked, Ianto's eyebrows reaching up into his hairline by this point.

"Ghost shift in twenty seconds." Addy's monotone voice stated. Ianto's eyes narrowed, that didn't sound like Addy. Addy would agree with the Doctor.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it." The Doctor said with fake enthusiasm dripping off every word he said.

"You can't stop us Doctor." Yvonne stated, voice firm, but her eyes showed her hesitation.

"No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks." The Doctor remarked, only to have 'Rose' lean against his chair, staring at Yvonne.

Yvonne stared down at the Doctor, and for all of his cockiness and attitude, he stared right back, willing her to believe him.

"Ghost shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

In those ten seconds, Yvonne knew the Doctor was telling the truth. She knew because of the absolute determination that showed in his eyes.

"Stop the shift." When no one responded, Yvonne repeated, this time firmer, "I said stop."

The levers powered down and the Doctor looked at Yvonne, and surprisingly Ianto, with gratefulness. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Yvonne didn't look too sure but replied anyway, "I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help." The Doctor responded before nearly jumping out of his seat. "And someone clean up this glass. They did warn me Doctor. They said you liked to make a mess." Yvonne teased offhandedly before leading him back into her office. "Ianto, with me." She said as an afterthought.

Ianto nodded in relief, happy that she hadn't forgotten about him. No one had noticed the discreet glances that Addy, Gareth and Matt had shared before they began rapidly typing. No one but Ianto, and he narrowed his eyes, following Yvonne into her office.

* * *

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" Yvonne questioned as the Doctor put his shoes on her desk before reclining backwards.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannonball." the Doctor turned to look at Ianto as he said this, "What do you think Ianto? I do believe archiving has it's uses, what do you think these 'ghosts' are?"

"W-well-" Ianto stuttered before he was interrupted by the computer on Yvonne's desk suddenly turned on, revealing the face of a young girl with blonde hair and _really _big lips, as well as an Indian man standing directly behind her.

"Yvonne, I think you should see this." He gestures to the girl, "We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough she arrived at around the same time as the Doctor."

Yvonne's left eyebrow raised a millimeter before she turned the computer around so the Doctor could get a look, "She one of yours?"

Ianto noticed how the Doctor tensed slightly before shaking his head, "Never seen her before in my life."

"Good, then we can have her shot."

"Oh, alright then." The Doctor sighed in defeat, "It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry. Hello." The girl said, looking sheepish as her hair also seemed to become golden feathers and her eyes changed from brown to a striking gold.

"If that's Rose Tyler, who is she?" Ianto asked, the very same question Yvonne was going to ask, gesturing to the older woman standing beside the Doctor's chair.

"I'm her mother, Jackie Tyler." Ro-Jackie shot back, her eyes dangerous.

Yvonne's eyes lit up with amusement, "Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me!" Jackie exclaimed.

"If he kidnapped you, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ianto questioned, only to have Jackie shoot him an icy glare.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history..." The Doctor started, catching everyone's attention, "Don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother." He pleaded, noticing the wicked glint Yvonne had in her eyes to his ire.

"Charming." Jackie shot back, her eyes flashing from a beautiful blue to a golden yellow.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." The Doctor defended himself. Jackie made to retort but Yvonne beat her to it, standing up from her desk before going out into the main room. "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said to stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that!" She demanded.

The levers started moving, powering up.

"Right, step away from the monitors, everyone." No one listened to her. "Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" One of the scientists, Andrew, ran over to grab one of the levers and one of his associated went over to grab the other one, both trying in vain to stop what was happening.

Ianto watched as one of the scientists, a bald one, suddenly shifted into another troll like head, while letting out a loud grunt.

"Whatever you have to do, just stop those levers!" Yvonne ordered while the Doctor looked past her, straight at Addy. "What's she doing?" He questioned as Ianto watched in horror as Addy, Gareth and Matt all seemed to type at once, their eyes blank and staring straight out, almost as if they couldn't see anything at all.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me! Step away from the desk!" Yvonne pleaded while she tried to shake Addy awake, but it was as if Addy wasn't there anymore.

"Addy?" Ianto whispered, his eyes wide.

Recognition flashed in the Doctor's eyes as he took in the two earpieces adorning each side of Addy's head.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into ghost shift." The Doctor hissed, looking at the white wall that seemed to warp and twist as radiation particles were shot at it.

"It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before." He explained, a tortured look appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered quietly before quickly taking out his sonic screwdriver, pushing the button to cause it to activate while holding it to Addy's right ear. As a high pitched whine filled the air and as one, Addy, Matt and Gareth all seemed to scream before collapsing upon their desks, eyes closed and not breathing.

"What happened? What did you just do!" Yvonne cried, looking around at the three collapsed employees, not hiding her horrified look.

"They're dead." He stated, running over to look at Matt.

"Oh my god..." Ianto exclaimed, his whole face turning an ashy white color.

"You killed them." Jackie whispered, staring at the Doctor as if he was the most vile thing on Earth.

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." He retorted, not noticing how Ianto seemed to be sick.

"But you killed them!" She screamed.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this!" The Doctor snapped, already straining under the pressure of accusing glares.

Yvonne's face seemed to be devoid of color as she asked, "What are those earpieces."

"Don't." The Doctor snapped, his voice holding a warning.

"But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone." The Doctor repeated, this time his voice pleading, but Yvonne ignored him, grabbing hold of one of the earpieces. She tugged at it and it instantly came loose, showing wires a foot long and gray matter.

"Urgh. Oh god! It goes inside their brains!" She exclaimed, dropping the ear device onto the ground. Ianto lost all composure and rushed into her office, grabbing a trash can before hurling whatever he had in his stomach.

"What about the ghost shift?" The Doctor demanded, absentmindedly looking to where Ianto had run off to.

"Ninety percent there and still running." Yvonne replied, looking at Addy's computer, "Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it. They've hijacked the system." The Doctor stated, his tone frantic as he looked around in utter frustration.

"He warned us, Yvonne. We should've listened." Came a voice from behind Jackie. They all turned and saw Ianto, standing as if he hadn't just been throwing up.

"It's too late now, but I might still be able to stop it. It might be a remote transmitter, but it's close by! So that means I can trace it! Jackie, stay here. Ianto, watch after her." The Doctor ordered before rushing off.

"Keep those levers down! Keep them offline, no matter what!" Yvonne ordered before following the Doctor. Jackie and Ianto shared a glance before they rushed over too help the scientists who were struggling to keep the levers down, praying to whoever was listening that the Doctor would fix this. But Ianto had the sinking feeling that he couldn't.

* * *

The Doctor did come back... but with something that still haunted Ianto's nightmares, while he dreamt and while he was awake, for psychological damage is sometimes even worse then physical.

The Cybermen.

"Get away from the machines!" the Doctor ordered, his hands clasped aroudn the back of his head, "Do what they say! Don't fight them!"

Ianto quickly scrambled away, but the other scientists weren't so lucky. The second Ianto leaped away from the levers, The Cybermen activated their energy weapons and killed the three scientists who did not move fast enough.

"What are they?" Jackie frantically asked, fearing for her daughter's safety down near the sphere and for her own.

One of the Cybermen turned around, "We are the Cybermen." It stated before turning around to look at the glowing white wall that made Ianto feel queasy, "The ghost shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The levers started to move on their own, and this time no one could stop them.

"Online." The computer stated.

"Here come the ghosts." The Doctor whispered, his eyes widening.

And they came.

Hundreds of them in the room they were in, and millions more through the world. And as they continued to solidify, Ianto could hear screaming. At first it was faint, like someone was talking through a thick wall, but it grew steadily louder as the Cybermen continued to solidify.

His hands clutched his ears in agony but he couldn't tune them out. It was almost like... the voices were in his head.

"This one is damaged." Ianto heard one Cyberman state and he glanced up only to stare in horror as the Cybermans headpiece started to shift under his gaze.

"What... the hell... is wrong... with your head?" He gasped out, his vision going fuzzy as the helmet continued to warp.

"Explain." The Cyberman stated, feet stomping so they were facing Ianto's crumbling body. He barely heard The Doctor explaining that a footprint doesn't always look like a boot, and that's how the Cybermen were able to invade their world without much trouble by pretending to be ghosts. _All _of the ghosts, right across the world.

"I-It's warping." Ianto answered, eyes narrowing, "Like something's... trying to get out."

"Irrelevant." The Cyberman said before turning back towards it's brethren.

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne whispered, eyes wide.

"It's not an invasion, it's to late for that. This is a victory." The Doctor responded, voice hardened. Out of the corner of his eyes he stared at the computer that connected to the lab downstairs. "Sphere activated. Sphere activated." It kept repeating.

"But I don't understand." The Doctor hastily retorted, "The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a void ship, that's way beyond you." His eyes widened, "So how did you create that sphere?"

"The sphere is not ours."

The color drained out of the Doctor's face, "What?"

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. It's origin is unknown." The Cyberman responded.

"Then what's inside it?" The Doctor whispered.

"Rose is down there!" Jackie pleaded and Ianto faintly noticed how her hair seemed to turn into golden feathers and her nose seemed to turn into a beak.

Suddenly a voice rang through Ianto's mind, and he cried out in agony, collapsing to the floor. "Ianto, Ianto!" The Doctor cried, rushing to the young man's side. Ianto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his voice echoed those many floors down.

"Ex-ter-min-ate..."

* * *

**That's it for today folks :) Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
